


【悠泰】夹缝偷生

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】夹缝偷生

“哥不一起下去休息吗？”  
倚靠在座位上昏昏欲睡的李泰容先摇摇头，后座的中本悠太抬起头摘下一边耳机，“我不下去了。”  
“那要帮你们带什么吗？”李马克确认了两个人要的水和食物，“那我走了哦。”  
车门被拉上，光线和声音被一并挡在狭小闷热的空间外。  
中本悠太听着耳机里的音乐，看着前座的人起身弯着腰往后面挤过来，张开腿跨坐在他的腿上。  
“不行……”中本悠太的声带振动着，没能盖住耳机里的音乐声响。  
同样不能阻挡闭着眼低下头来吻他的人。

车窗的窗帘是拉上的，没有人能看到此时后座上的情形。  
中本悠太不放心地把李泰容圈得更紧，防止他弯着的脊背露出窗帘外，往他胸口更挤进一点的人夹着他的腰动了动胯，离开他的吻后扯下中本悠太的耳机，贴着他的耳朵喘气。  
“快点，时间来不及了。”  
来不及什么？  
中本悠太有些恍惚地被抓着手去摸李泰容的裤裆，硬硬的撑起来一块地方。  
李泰容又伸手去抓着他，也是硬硬的。  
嘴唇又贴上来，唾液一遍遍覆盖上去，原本就干裂撕开的嘴唇感觉到疼痛。  
在李泰容的配合下，中本悠太闭着眼接吻的时候一边胡乱摸着身上的人的腰腿，一边不太顺利地把李泰容的牛仔裤拽了下来，摸到温热的皮肤时伸手从一旁的书包里掏安全套。  
摸到安全套的一角时他想起来这也是李泰容让他准备的。早上起床的时候看到手机锁屏浮着的一条短信，叫他记得带上安全套。  
他看眼时间，半夜两点，那个时候也许他在大阪家里努力地试图把那只跟他不太熟的狗捞在手里拍张合照。  
李泰容大概在失眠，顺便计划和他抽空挤个时间做次爱。中本悠太撕开了包装，拉着李泰容的手让他给自己套安全套。  
李泰容伸手撑着后座靠背，跪着直起腰，乳头隔着单薄的背心送到中本悠太嘴边，中本悠太搂着李泰容的腰张开嘴把它轻轻咬在嘴里，顺势往上一顶。  
“啊！”李泰容颤抖着死死抓着他的肩膀，短促地惊叫一声。  
背着大家偷情的沉默被打破了，中本悠太变本加厉地对着乳头又吸又舔，嫌背心口感不好又用力把原本就宽松的领口扯得更低，露出来硬着的粉红小点再品尝一遍。  
李泰容的腰在他手里抖得跟通了电一样，一松手上的劲阴茎就一下整根被吞进李泰容的屁股里去。  
好舒服。中本悠太换了地方，对着李泰容的耳朵又舔又咬。实实在在地插进去果然就是比一边回想一边自己摸要爽多了。  
还能看看李泰容被自己操成什么样子。中本悠太适时地捧着李泰容的脸让他看着自己，再一边吻他一边往记忆里的那个位置用力地顶，享受着李泰容大口喘着气抓着他被作弄得无法自控的样子，还有因为被干爽了而夹得越来越紧的屁股。  
被故意不断刺激着的人仰着头把喉结展现在中本悠太面前，同样成为了牙齿啃咬嘴唇亲吻的目标。汗水从李泰容的鬓边往下流，终止在中本悠太的舌面上。  
就算现在有未成年回来打开车门他也要操李泰容直到射精为止。  
“我要、我要射了……”李泰容翘着的阴茎在中本悠太的动作里一晃一晃，随后被一只手握住了根部，再被拇指紧紧压在出口上。  
李泰容绷紧了身体等中本悠太插在他身体里射在安全套里，最后才能射在中本悠太抽出来的一大把面巾纸里。  
中本悠太找了个胶袋把安全套和那把纸巾丢了进去绑紧，回头看见李泰容拿着手机偷拍他。  
“干嘛？”  
“很sexy，你。”李泰容的眼睛藏在手机后面，“看了还想被你操。”  
中本悠太把他手机拿过来，在脸上亲一下，“自己像刚刚那样拉着衣服，快。”  
李泰容还没穿好裤子，半张着腿扯着背心露出被咬得有点红肿的乳头，脸上都是被喂饱后的满足。  
中本悠太把他留在李泰容的手机相册里。

大家陆陆续续回到车上，李马克把李泰容要的蛋糕递给他，有些惊讶。  
“车上很热吗？哥流了好多汗，脸也很红。”  
“是吗？”李泰容看了眼空调。  
“刚刚他嫌冷关了会空调，没事的。”中本悠太从后座往前趴着解释道。  
手机上刚刚收到一张李泰容发来的新照片。  
—END—


End file.
